


плохой дантист

by katya_ne_smeshno



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_ne_smeshno/pseuds/katya_ne_smeshno
Summary: Их первый поцелуй на вкус как резиновый мячик, вишневая жвачка и дешевый алкоголь.





	плохой дантист

**Author's Note:**

> помните ту самую фотосессию в квартире фредди которая выглядит как бабушкина хрущевка с коврами на стенах и перьями по углам???? ну так вот считайте это ее продолжение  
> они молодые пьяные влюбленные и тупые  
> у роджера кинки и влюбленность в брайана у брайана влюбленность в роджера и три литра пива для храбрости  
> как говорили великие "руки во рту это не член в жопе" но по пьяни лучше все-таки не ебаться

В полумраке душной гостиной мудреные цветочные узоры пожелтевших от старости обоев двигаются из стороны в сторону как назойливые насекомые под тусклым вечерним фонарем, заставляя и так уже страдающий разум Брайана страдать еще сильнее в тщетных попытках стабилизировать картинку в глазах. Третья бутылка «ну что ты как маленький, дорогуша, оно совсем легкое, считай девчачье» пива незаметно за разговорами сменяется четвертой, а потом и пятой. Ягодный привкус на губах становился все слаще, а попытки думать давались все труднее. Брайан растекся по дивану, вольно раскинувшись своими несуразно длинными конечностями, отпустив давнишнюю привычку жаться и складываться пополам, как учила мама, и продолжал неспешно рассказывать свою любимую историю, с трудом ворочая языком.

— … ну вот я ему и говорю, что с такой очередностью линз он может только в зад себе заглянуть и, только себе представьте, этот заносчивый…

— Брайан, подожди. — На обитой бледным голубым ситцем софе ворочается разноцветная вельветово-шелковая куча, занимая шаткое сидячее положение. Давно уже опустошенные бутылки грохочут гулко, задетые опустившимися на пол розовыми кедами, заглушая хриплый роджеров голос.

— Мм?

— Мэй, — Роджер сидит напротив, подперев рукой совсем недавно высветленную голову, глядя своими широко открытыми глазами куда-то в стену, будто пытаясь просверлить пару дырок в соседскую квартиру одним настойчивым расфокусированным взглядом. Он всегда становился таким, мягким и текучим, как марионетка с оборванными нитями, после пары-тройки лишних стаканов портвейна. — Хочу обратно в колледж.

— Не знаю, Родж, мне кажется, это уже немного не наш уровень, — очередной глоток уже потеплевшего пива тормозит.

— Нет, Брай, я не, блядь, — он трет нервно лоб, и тусклое малиновое пятно расползется под пальцами и пропадает в такт движениям, — я не об этом.

— Не понял.

— Хочу обратно в колледж. Учиться.

— Смешно

— Я серьезно.

— Ты ненавидел колледж.

— Ну вот видишь, оказывается, не так уж сильно я его ненавидел.

— Фред, а ты что думаешь. — Он резко поворачивается, пытаясь отыскать Фредди, но взгляд утыкается только в пестрящую кучей одежды вешалку в углу и стопку картонных коробок с торчащими во все стороны перьями.

— Господи, Брайан, он ушел с полчаса назад, повел Джона домой. — Роджер падает на спину. — Да ты совсем хлюпик, тебя с пива развезло.

— Ничего меня не развезло. — Храбрая попытка подняться на ноги завершается полным крахом, потому что ноги и руки едва его слушаются. Признавать поражение всегда тяжело, поэтому он напускает в голос побольше жалостливых нот, правда, сам толком не понимает, зачем. — Ну может только совсем чуть-чуть. Ты же знаешь, я не любитель.

— Знаю. — Роджер вздыхает тяжко и умолкает, оставляя комнату в тягучей тишине, прерываемой только их едва слышным дыханием и гудением лампочек в старомодной люстре под потолком.

Брайан думает, и в голове у него переваливаются тяжелыми каменными жерновами из угла в угол черепа неподъемные мысли. О Роджере и его медицинском колледже, о том, что случится если Тейлор уйдет, и им снова придется искать нового участника. А если публика не примет? А если не сыграются? А если он не понравится Фредди, или Джону, или Брайану? Брайану вот точно не понравится. Он будет скучать, а Роджер о нем позабудет, наверное, уйдет в медицину, образумится, найдет невесту, перестанет смотреть на него большущими глазами натыкаясь случайно в коридоре, снова потеряв в номере свои очки или бросив их там нарочно, чтобы не разрушать образ. От всех этих размышлений его даже мутит немного, и хочется высунуться наружу, вдохнуть влажный ночной воздух, но диван и окно разделяют непреодолимые семь или восемь футов по узорчатому ковру, уходящему из-под ног, так что Брайан мудро решает остаться там, где был, сосредоточив взгляд на рыжем пятне недавней протечки, разделившем пополам потолок.

— Я скучаю по мед практике. — Он не смотрел на Роджера, но мог поклясться, что тот сейчас как обычно заламывает руки или поглаживает тощие плечи под вечно расстегнутой рубашкой. — Хочу к ней вернуться.

— Ты правда хочешь обратно?

— Мне всегда нравилось ковыряться в чужих ртах, чтоб ты знал, и языком и пальцами

— Ну для этого не обязательно все бросать. Хочешь, можешь в моем рту поковыряться — Брайан поворачивается к Роджеру, уставившись на его полуголую грудь, увешанную звенящими цепочками и тонкими лентами шарфов. Многотонные мысли аннигилируют в ничто, оставив в голове приятную легкость и гордость за быстроту решения сложной задачи. — Так тебя устроит?

Роджер вскакивает так резко, что Брайан теряет фокус и готовится распрощаться с выпитым пивом. Тейлор уносится в соседнюю комнату, и Мэй думает, что ему плохо, и он наконец созрел для того, чтобы уйти проблеваться. Или испугался и сбежал. Вот Брайан бы сбежал, предложи ему кто-нибудь засунуть свои пальцы в чужой рот, поэтому и побег Роджера не осуждает вовсе. Сам виноват, надо меньше пить и следить за языком, тупица, так тебе и надо, оставайся до конца жизни с неразделенной влюбленностью и влажными снами о лучшем друге. За своим пьяным самобичеванием он совсем не замечает, как Роджер, слегка пошатываясь, возвращается обратно спустя пару минут с початой пачкой стерильных перчаток и бутылкой антисептика. Он останавливается только у дивана, впервые, кажется, глядя на него сверху вниз серьезными ясными глазами.

— Ты точно уверен, Брайан?

— Что? Да, конечно, да. — Он не понимает, почему Роджер переспрашивает. Он же сам ему это предложил, так? Ничего такого, просто дружеская помощь, все это ради группы конечно же, и не важно, что от перспективы получить Роджера так близко у него в груди предательски теплеет, а в животе поселяется щекотка предвкушения.

Он словно в замедленной съемке видит худые руки, на которые с сухим хлопком Роджер натягивает голубые медицинские перчатки, и сквозь тонкую резину ощущает тепло роджеровых пальцев, легших на подбородок.

— Открой рот — Тейлор настойчив и теперь уже абсолютно трезв. — Широко.

Брайан слушается без раздумий, бессознательно ожидая ощутить холодную железяку на языке, но чувствует только резкий привкус резины, будто облизал воздушный шарик. Это ни разу не похоже на обычные осмотры у стоматолога, черт, да он никогда в жизни не пришел бы к стоматологу пьяным, и не лежал бы так удобно, откинув голову на мягкий подлокотник, и не наслаждался бы тем, что едва теплые пальцы настойчиво гладят нежную щеку изнутри, а мистер доктор глядит как завороженный и чуть ли не стонет, ощупывая его зубы.

— Блядь. — Роджер всхлипывает, как котенок, когда Брайан с невнятным причмокиванием обхватывает его пальцы губами и смотрит из-под полуприкрытых ресниц то ли с вызовом, то ли с приглашением. В своем мысленном списке всех достоинств Брайана Гарольда Мэя он ставит галочку рядом с пунктом «отсутствие рвотного рефлекса» и теряет возможность здраво мыслить на ближайшие десять лет. — Блядь.

Во рту у Брайана горячо и скользко, Роджер жмурится беспомощно, пока чужой язык настойчиво вклинивается между пальцев. У него голова идет кругом от разом затопивших ощущений, и до сих пор не верится, что перед ним правда Мэй, настоящий, живой и добровольный, тот самый, который уходит с общих попоек и тактично выпроваживает отовсюду до неприличия настойчивых фанаток и фанатов, который до сих пор краснеет нелепо от грубых шуток Фреда и пропускает мимо ушей двусмысленные тейлоровские намеки, лежит сейчас перед ним и вылизывает ему руки. К такому его в мед колледже не готовили.

— Стой. — Роджер сипит как-то совсем уж жалко. — Брайан, стоп.

Два ореховых глаза смотрят на него, и Роджер чувствует, что во лбу вот-вот появятся две обугленные дырки.

— Поцелуй меня, Роджер.

Уже не нужные перчатки летят куда-то на пол. Он умещает острое худое лицо Брайана в своих горячих ладонях и смотрит, не отрываясь, три самых долгих секунды в своей жизни прежде чем действительно поцеловать. У Брайана влажные от слюны губы и резвый язык, он глотает жадно чужие стоны, и не слышит ничего, кроме оглушительного сердцебиения Роджера. Их первый поцелуй на вкус как резиновый мячик, вишневая жвачка и дешевый алкоголь. Роджер жмется все теснее, почти что улегшись на Мэя сверху, и пропускает мимо ушей жалобные скрипы дивана, пока сильные руки лежат у него на спине, пробравшись под вздыбившуюся рубашку.

Они оба дышат тяжело и сипло, когда наконец отпускают друг друга. В зеркале захламленного комода Роджер видит отражение лохматого и раскрасневшегося себя, но внешний вид волнует его в последнюю очередь. Брайан под ним ворочается, выпрастывает свои чудовищно длинные руки и кладет обе ладони ему на голую грудь, успокаивая буйное сердце.

— Я рад.

— Что?

— Я рад, Роджер, что ты все-таки бросил свой колледж. Из тебя вышел бы ужасный дантист.

— Пошел ты, Мэй! — Он говорит это и сам смеется, пряча улыбку в ладонях.

Он знает, что дантист из него точно вышел бы отвратительный. Уж точно хуже барабанщика.

**Author's Note:**

> не ебитесь по пьяни детки  
> и руки в рот по пьяни тоже не суйте


End file.
